The Malawi ICEMR will be administered from two offices: one at Michigan State University, and the other at the center of the research activities, the University of Malawi College of Medicine in Blantyre, Malawi. Dr. Terrie Taylor, the Principal Investigator for the Malawi ICEMR, is the Administrative Core Leader. She divides her time between Malawi (Jan-June) and Michigan (July-Dec). The Michigan State University office, comprised of three individuals, will be responsible for the overall fiscal management and international travel arrangements. The Blantyre office (five employees) will provide oversight for the 95 ICEMR members in Malawi (78 residents, 17 visiting for various lengths of time). The primary goal of the Administrative Core is to facilitate the research undertaken by the Malawi ICEMR, using specific processes and procedures as needed to administer a multidisciplinary, multi-site endeavor. An important secondary goal is to enhance the grants management capacity in the University of Malawi College of Medicine. A novel feature is that the ICEMR will contribute to the running costs of two guest houses for visitors to Blantyre. This arrangement is more cost-effective than utilizing hotels and restaurants, and may enhance "team building" within the ICEMR. Communication within the Malawi ICEMR will be based on its website. Portions of the website will be available to the public;other layers (containing data and internal communications) will be passwordrestricted. All of the ICEMR meetings will be coordinated by this Core;these consist of bi-weekly Steering Committee meetings, quarterly scientific meetings, and the annual meeting of the Scientific Advisory Group. Training activities of the ICEMR will also be coordinated by the Administrative Core, and these include oneon-one mentoring, lectures, short courses and workshops in Blantyre, and overseas training opportunities for ICEMR staff. Two Career Development Fellowships will be offered by the Malawi ICEMR through the Administrative Core. Finally, the Administrative Core will oversee the selection and support ofthe Scientific Advisory Group, and will be responsible for coordinating the annual ICEMR Program Workshop in one of the seven years of the program.